


Off The Ice

by Kirithetheory



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Skating, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Bullying, Depression, Divorce, Eating Disorders, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Free Skate (Figure Skating), Gay, Gay Sex, Harassment, Homophobic Language, Hook-Up, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Internalized Homophobia, Iwaizumi is a hockey player, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Oikawa is a figure skater, Rough Sex, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirithetheory/pseuds/Kirithetheory
Summary: Oikawa, Suga and Akaashi were figure skaters. They all needed that freedom and the feeling of the ice. The feeling was enough to overpower the rude and hurtful comments of the hockey team who shared their rink. But they're teenagers in high school. All dealing with their own problems day by day. Dealing with love and heartbreak. But all that seemed to go away when they were skating until Tōru meets a new hockey team member. Someone who catches his eye. Someone who's life he turns upside down.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

_~Oikawa POV~_

Skating.

The cool air flows through my hair as I move across the ice. The only sound echoing through my ears are the blades cutting through the thick sheet below me. Smooth in front, rough behind.

I crossed one foot over the other, picking up speed as foggy air leaves my parted lips. My feet move, forcing me into the air, body spinning, heart pounding, stomach dropping. My favorite feeling.

One skate reaches the glossy floor, the other extends out behind me as my body glides backward, arms reaching to the fluorescent lights. I exhale heavily and bring a foot down to stop my body. The blades cut sharply sideways, bringing me to a halt in the center of the ice.

I smile and breathe in the frigid air. Absorbing the feeling of freedom. The peace and quiet. A sanctuary. My home.

That's where I saw him. The boy with dark messy hair and a surprised look plastered over his face. Standing against the entrance of the ice, puck and stick in hand, padded pants and a navy blue fitted long sleeved shirt. Iwaizumi Hajime.

_______________________________

_~Oikawa~_

"Ughhhhhh this suckkkss!!!!" Oikawa groans, resting his head on his desk with a pout.

"You're so dramatic." A silver haired boy says while sucking on the lollipop he stole from Akaashi, sitting on the frowning boy's desk

"I'm aware." He does a dramatic sigh as Akaashi and Bokuto enter the classroom.

"He complaining again?" Akaashi asks, stopping in front of them.

"Like always." Suga says with a giggle.

"What is it this time?"

"Ugh everything." Akaashi chuckles and leans back into Bokuto who hopped up on the desk next to Oikawa's.

"Be specific or quit whining."

"Fine." Oikawa lifts his head and leans back into his chair. "We have math next." Akaashi laughs.

"All that over math class?"

"Well unlike you and Suga I'm no math genius."

"What about me?" Bokuto asks, a hand threading through Akaashi's hair.

"He excluded you for a reason. You got a 22% on your last math test."

"Akaashi! You promised you wouldn't tell!" Akaashi smiles smugly.

"Ops..." Bokuto whines and buries his head in Akaashi's shoulder, arms wrapping around the boy's waist. Akaashi smiles lightly and leans back into the touch before his face falls neutral.

"Ugh you guys are gross."

"Jealousy is not a good look on you Suga." Suga rolls his eyes and flips off the dark haired boy.

"Not jealous."

"Oh of course your not."

"I am not. I don't need a relationship."

"Right...just a hook up." Suga shrugs.

"Does the trick." Akaashi rolls his eyes. "Anyway, I could always tutor you. As you put it I'm a math genius." Suga pops the sucker out of his mouth to speak.

"Thanks but I don't have enough time for that. You could always let me cheat off-"

"No." Suga says with a glare pointing the candy at him. Oikawa sighs.

"Worth a shot."

"Are you coming this afternoon?"

"Ugh no. Another thing that sucks today." Oikawa frowns, propping his head up with his elbow on the hard desk.

"Why not?" Bokuto asks before getting jabbed in the thigh by Akaashi. He looks down at the boy who's glaring. He mouths a what as Akaashi shakes his head. Oikawa smiles lightly at the jester.

"It's fine relax Akaashi." Akaashi sighs but lets it go, hugging Bokuto's arms tighter around his waist. "My dad's coming home _'early'_ tonight." Oikawa does air quotes while rolling his eyes at the thought. "So my mom wants the whole family to be together. Unfortunately, she's the only one who still believes him. So I'll be at home, listening to my mom bitch about him until he shows up after dark. Then they'll yell at each other all night and he'll leave for work early the next morning." Oikawa looks down at his desk. "It's fine though. I don't care anymore. I'm just pissed I can't come tonight." Suga places a hand on Oikawa's shoulder and gives him a warming smile.

"Well we'll miss you. And remember you always have a place to stay." Oikawa sighs and smiles lightly.

"If only I didn't live so fucking far."

"25 minutes isn't that bad. Besides you're closer to the rink."

"Yeah, I guess there's that." Oikawa looks up at Suga. "Thanks." Suga squeezes his shoulder as the room begins to fill with students returning from their break.

"Looks like breaks almost over."

"Ughhh could this day get any worse!" Oikawa drops his head to his desk again, dramatically as Suga hits him lightly.

"Oh quit it."

"You should head back." Akaashi sighs and frowns.

"Mmm but I don't wanna." He tilts his head up to meet Bokuto's eyes with a pleading look. Bokuto smiles, hand snaking up around his neck, keeping his head tilted back, thumb pressed against the bottom of his chin.

"You have to." Bokuto purrs, thumb moving back and forth. Akaashi pouts before Bokuto leans down, connecting their lips sweetly, pulling back after a second. Akaashi hums with a smile.

"Fine..." Akaashi pulls out of Bokuto's grip and heads out the door, waving flirtatiously before disappearing, leaving Bokuto grinning, as he turns back to the others. Oikawa does a gagging motion with his finger as Suga giggles and slides into his seat in front of Oikawa. Bokuto rolls his eyes and takes his seat which is in Oikawa's row, one desk separating the two. The bell rings and Oikawa frowns, pulling out his math textbook as his teacher starts the lesson.

♥♥♥

Oikawa sighs at his shoe locker, spacing out while his eyes stay glued to the gym shoes inside. He's not exactly excited for tonight. He knows how it will play out. It's always the same with his father. His mother refuses to admit it though. Making everything more tense with them.

"Hey." Oikawa jolts as a hand is placed on his shoulder. He turns, finding Suga's familiar face, and relaxes. "You ok?" Oikawa sighs and closes the locker as Suga's hand disappears.

"Yeah, sorry just spaced." Suga nods as Akaashi and Bokuto come from behind, walking past him to Suga.

"Well, Bokuto is giving us a ride to the rink. Wanna come? We can drop you at home" Suga asks sweetly.

"Thanks but my sister and her boyfriend are picking me up today." Suga sighs and nods as Akaashi and Bokuto head out.

"Well good luck! See you later!" He waves, walking backward.

"Have fun being the third wheel." Suga laughs and turns, jogging towards the two who are hand in hand. Oikawa watches them disappear out the gate and lets out a dreaded sigh before hearing a ding and feeling his pocket vibrate. He frowns, not evening caring to check the screen, knowing already that it was his sister. He slings his bag over his shoulder, heading out of the building and towards the front of the school where a red sports car sits. The window rolls down revealing an older boy with messy black hair.

"Get in Tōru!" His sister yells from the passenger seat. Oikawa rolls his eyes and hops in the back. "And thank Kouki for the ride." She says firmly and clearly dreading this as much as him.

"Thanks..." He mutters slumping in his seat as the car pulls out onto the street

"Relax you two." He places a hand on Himari's thigh. "It won't be as bad as you think." He rolls his eyes. _You really have no idea._

♥♥♥

"Mom can we eat yet?" Oikawa asks from the couch his sister across from him, mother pacing back and forth. She lets out a heavy and stops in the middle of the living room, glancing at the time. 9:10.

"Yeah go ahead." Oikawa jumps up and gets some of the, luckily already cold, food, plating it as his sister heads towards the door.

"I'm heading to Akari's."

"Alright, be back before noon tomorrow." She nods, not looking up from her phone.

"And he's here." His mother grits his teeth.

"Great." Oikawa's eyes widen as he sees the headlights of his father's car flicker off. He quickly grabs a bottle of water and races upstairs to hide out in his room. The door clicks closed as his mother's muffled voice already echoes through the house. He sighs and collapses on his bed, opening his laptop and playing a show, while eating his dinner.

After a while the show gets drowned out by the yelling and his headphones are downstairs so that's not an option. He stands up and places his empty plate on the desk, glancing at the photos of his friends and family hanging on the bulletin board. He sees the family portrait they took back when Oikawa was 7 and Himari was 9. When they were happy. Peaceful. A family.

He winces when he hears a crash sound from the living room, followed by even more screams. More audible. Following the lines of _"Psycho." "Hypocrite." "Disrespectful." "Appalling" "Arrogant."_

He collapses on his bed, show playing in the background, his face falling into one of his dark green pillows. He squints his eyes shut hearing another crash and folds the pillow up to cover his ears. _Stop it._

He hears a door slam and then pounds on the wood follow. He jerks up and glances around his room, landing on the set of keys hanging on a nail by his bedroom window. He sighs and jumps up, quickly slipping on a grey hoodie with a small green alien printed on it. He slips on his shoes and grabs his phone, a small duffle bag, and the keys by the window.

He slides the framed glass up enough for him to slip out, into the cool air. His feet land on the overhang of his roof and the painful noise dies out, replaced by the rustle of leaves in the wind.

He shuts his window slightly, leaving a crack so he can get back inside before carefully walking across the slanted dark blue shingles. He reaches the end of the overhang where a tree stands tall and strong. He tosses his bag to the ground, before slowly climbing down the tree.

When he jumps to the ground, he quickly swings his bag over his shoulder and jogs away, leaving the chaos behind, heading to the only place he feels safe. His home.

♥♥♥

He reaches a tall building, huge windows letting the moonlight into the lounge and reception area. He fishes the keys out of his pocket and slides one into the side door, used for staff only. He enters the warm carpeted room and locks the door behind him before venturing into the moonlight room.

He makes his way past the reception to a small waiting room, chairs, and couches placed nicely around the room, most facing the huge windows that lead into the rink. He passes the concession stand and slips through the small glass door, frigid air surrounding him. Feeling oddly warm and calming.

He takes a seat on one of the first bleachers, placing his duffle bag on the floor before slipping off his hoodie, a teal t-shirt hiding under it. He then zips open the duffle, revealing a pair of clean white skates, tiny silver sparkles embedded in the clean leather, teal blue laces hanging loosely on the skate, halfway tied.

He slips on the skate, expertly threading the teal string until the leather squeezes his foot perfectly. He repeats the process before standing up and heading to the ice, leaving everything in the duffle bag. He admires the untouched ice for a moment, eyes dancing across the smooth glossy surface. He lets out a breathy sigh and quickly slips off the covers that protect the sharp blade.

He places them on the wall and clicks open the gate to the ice. He slowly presses the blade to the slick surface before pushing out, gliding onto the rink, one blade cutting the ice before being joined by the second.

He moves gracefully. Body twisting and turning, drifting across the rink. Mind and body secure. Filled with serenity. No care in the world. No mindless screaming to cloud his mind. No homophobic comments floating around. Alone, moonlight reflecting off the ice. Just him and the ice.

He lets his mind clear, throwing his body into the air with a spin. Landing with his leg extended before spinning back out. His mind and soul absorbed in the ice. In the moment.

The sounds of the blade cutting up the perfect glossy surface. Shaving the ice into snow is all he hears along with the beat of his own heart and the heavy pants falling from his slightly chapped lips. He breaths out puffs of cloudy air, nose red, mouth turned up in a grin. There's nothing to stress about. No parents yelling. No teachers lecturing. No assholes insulting. No notebooks waiting to be filled with pointless notes. There was nothing.

He smiles, speeding up his legs, racing across the ice before letting his body glide across effortlessly. He turns his feet, forcing his body into the air. Body spinning as his heart beats quick with adrenaline. Stomach dropping, filling with butterflies making his smile grow. A single blade lands on the ice, his body gliding backward, leg extended behind him, arms reaching towards the fluorescent lights, head tilted up, eyes closed, smile wide.

He relaxes his body again, letting the blade join the other, them pulling him backward across the ice and to the center of the rink. He tilts his blades, letting them carve and shave the ice sharply, bringing his body to a stop.

He breathes heavily, his head rushing and body filled with energy and adrenaline, joy, and peace. That's when he saw him. The starstruck boy standing in awe. Oikawa turns to face the boy placed at the front of the rink, ice separating them. Oikawa smiles lightly, getting the boy to snap out of his mind. He stutters for a moment before forcing words from his mouth.

"Are you gay?"


	2. Chapter 2

_~Oikawa~_

_"Are you gay?"_

The boy says loudly, wincing as the words leave his mouth. Brain regretting his choice.

Oikawa chuckles looking at the boy with a smirk. "Why, interested?" The boy reddens and scratches the back of his neck.

"Ahh sorry that's not what I... mean. I just meant like...you figure skate."

"Yes..." Oikawa begins gliding around a small area as the boy speaks.

"Well just. Since you figure skate I assumed you were gay since its like girly and stuff. Things gay people do." Oikawa hums, eyeing the boy, taking in his persona.

"That's pretty insulting." He says calmly, seeing the boy's eyes follow his every movement, face still slightly red with embarrassment. "Lucky for you I actually am gay so I'll let it slide, but...I will say my straight friends would be very offended right now." The boy sighs. "May have beaten you up." He teases.

"Sorry..." Oikawa simply smiles coyly, studying him while moving his body in circles.

"You knew here?"

"Ahh not exactly. I umm got injured so I had to take a break for a few months." Oikawa nods casually, eyeing the stick and puck.

"So...you're a hockey player."

"Hmm oh yeah. Sorry, today's the first day I'm allowed back so I wanted to get an early start."

"12 am is pretty early. You seem committed." He shrugs.

"You could say that." Oikawa giggles and skates over to the boy, skidding to a stop in front of him.

"Well, I'm Oikawa Tōru." He sticks out his hand which the boy takes instantly.

"Iwaizumi Hajime." Oikawa smiles at the name as his hand drops to his side. "And sorry about assuming. I shouldn't have done that." Oikawa's eyes widen as the boy scratches the back of his neck.

"I think that's the first time I've heard a hockey player say sorry so much." Iwaizumi looks down.

"Ahh well..."

"Anyway, I'll leave you the rink." Oikawa steps off the ice. "See you around Iwa~chan." He slips his covers on and walks back to his bag which was placed relatively far from the ice.

"Uh...Right..." Iwaizumi's gaze follows the boy before he shakes his head and slides onto the ice, skating out with his stick and puck. Oikawa watches as he begins to practice, his hands slowly untying his skates. _Iwaizumi Hajime huh. He sure seems interesting._

_______________________________

"What!?"

"Oh my god, you are so loud Suga." Akaashi mentions as Suga covers his mouth. Oikawa chuckles.

"Now who's the dramatic one?"

"Oh hush that was a reasonable reaction." Oikawa rolls his eyes.

"Hey, I heard Suga scream. Everything ok?" Bokuto plops down behind Akaashi, passing out the drink he retrieved as his boyfriend leans back into his chest.

"I ran into a hockey player last night at the rink and Suga overreacted."

"Ok I did not overreact. Those guys are assholes. I'm surprised he didn't beat you up."

"I literally didn't even tell you the story and you screamed." Suga rolls his eyes.

"Fine fine, do tell us. Also which one was it."

"A new one, well not new. He's been benched for an injury so we haven't seen him there. His name is Iwaizumi Hajime."

"Sounds like a dick."

"Oh my god Suga." Oikawa whines.

"What you really want me to believe this guy is nice. They are all the same. A bunch of wild animals." Akaashi chuckles and Oikawa rolls his eyes.

"Ok, Oikawa what's the first thing he said to you." Oikawa is about to respond to Akaashi before shutting his mouth.

"Ok but if I tell you that then you'll get the wrong idea."

"I think it's you who has the wrong idea." Oikawa sighs.

"Fine fine. The first thing he said, or really asked, was if I was gay since I was a figure skater." Suga scoffs while Akaashi giggles again, making Bokuto smile.

"See, dick."

"Well wait Suga maybe he's gay."

"He's a hockey player!"

"Now you're playing into stereotypes." Suga groans and throws a pinecone at Akaashi, only to have it caught by Bokuto. Akaashi flips him off before turning to Bokuto. "My savior." Bokuto chuckles and leans down, connecting their lips before being interrupted by an obnoxious gagging sound made by Suga.

"So jealous Suga." Oikawa teases before being hit with a pinecone." Akaashi looks back to the group, glaring at Suga. "Anyway...he said sorry for assuming that." They both turn to Oikawa surprised.

"He said sorry?"

"Yeah, a few times."

"One of our hockey player's said sorry. Well that's a new one."

"See I told you, he's different."

"Or he's been away from his homophobic buddies for so long that he has lost his way. Now that he's back he'll fall right in with the pack." Oikawa rolls his eyes.

"Ugh, can you not judge him so much. He was cute."

"Uh uh, no way Oikawa no." Oikawa whines.

"Why not!"

"No hockey players!" He pouts and then turns to Akaashi for support.

"Sorry Oikawa but I agree with Suga." He groans and falls back onto the grass. "They have been harassing us for months. Sorry to say but the chances of him being a huge homophobic dick is high." Oikawa sighs.

"Yeah...your right."

"Good, glad we knocked some sense into you. Now can we talk about how you wen't alone to the rink at midnight!" Suga hits Oikawa's arms as he sits up.

"Oh come on. I honestly would rather have gotten kidnapped then stayed home last night." Suga frowns.

"Oikawa you could have called us."

"I know I know, but it was late. I didn't want to wake you." Akaashi sighs, snuggling into Bokuto's embrace.

"Next time please call." Suga says with a pout.

"Yeah, we care about you." Akaashi adds and Oikawa sighs.

"Fine fine. I'll call next time. I promise." They all share a friendly smile before the bell rings and their faces turn to horror.

"Shit!" They all jump up and race into the building, praying they get to class in the next minute.

♥♥♥

"Hurry up Oikawa!! Were gonna be late!" Oikawa groans and quickly packs up his bag before rushing out of the classroom with Suga, ignoring his teacher's warning about running.

They hurry out of the school to Bokuto's truck and hop in the back seats.

"Took you guys long enough." Akaashi glances at the two panting boys as Bokuto pulls onto the street.

"Sorry sorry, I fell behind. I told you math isn't my thing."

"No, you just spaced out during the whole lesson." Oikawa pouts at Suga who raises an eyebrow.

"Did not! You have no proof."

"Oh yeah? Bokuto!"

"Yeah, he was staring out the window most of the time." Oikawa whines.

"Why can't anyone be on my side!" Akaashi snickers. "Oh shut up child!"

"Hey! Who you calling a child!"

"The second year." Oikawa mocks and Akaashi flips him off.

"Who's still better at math than you." Oikawa pouts.

"See no ones on my side!"

"You insulted him first!" Suga yells.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Oh my god you guys are a nightmare. Why am I the calmest one here right now?!" Bokuto asks, hand firmly gripping Akaashi's thigh.

"Because you're a responsible adult who is _safely_ driving us." Suga says while elbowing Oikawa.

"You guys are acting like children."

"Says the actual child." Akaashi flips him off again. "Hey!"

"How does it feel that this 'child' is smart enough to graduate with you 'adults'." Oikawa frowns.

"Only if you pass the exam."

"That's what night schools for!"

"Overachiever!"

"At least I'm achieving something!"

"Ok guys stop fighting. I'm trying to drive. Unless you want to show up to the rink with a concussion and missing arm." Oikawa slumps in the seat as Akaashi hooks up his phone to the radio.

"How would we lose an arm?"

"I dunno, if we crashed into a car with a chainsaw?" Akaashi laughs.

"That would do the trick." He then switches on the radio, blasting music throughout the car as they near the gym.

♥♥♥

"Thanks for the ride Bokuto!" Suga jumps out of the car with Oikawa close behind, yawning as he almost fell asleep in the car. Bokuto sighs and turns to Akaashi, rubbing his thigh sweetly.

"Why can't I stay." He says with a pout.

"Because you have that practice game today and I don't want you committing murder." Bokuto frowns more.

"It's not fair. I'm your boyfriend, I'm here to protect you from those dickheads." Akaashi smiles.

"I know and don't worry. I have Oikawa and Suga. Besides, Oikawa is sassy." Bokuto chuckles. "He stands up for us. And then I also have you to comfort me after." Akaashi smiles and pecks Bokuto on the lips. Getting him to smile lightly as well.

"Fine...picking you up for night school still?"

"If you can." Bokuto grins and kisses him again.

"I'll see you later." Akaashi sighs and leans in once more, savoring his soft lips.

"Now who's the slow one!" Suga shouts. Akaashi rolls his eyes and breaks the kiss. Saying goodbye one last time before jumping out of the car.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Oikawa rolls his eyes and the three head into the building, waving to Bokuto as he drives off. They all take a deep breath as they enter the cool building, being greeted by the sweet freckled boy.

"Good afternoon!" He says with a friendly smile. The boys greet him kindly before heading to the locker room to change out of their school uniforms.

"Ugh, I really don't wanna see them right now." Suga complains, collapsing on the bench, wearing tight leggings with an orange pattern on half of his left leg. He then has on his light grey skates with orange laces and a orange long-sleeved crop top with a black flower printed in the middle. Oikawa sighs.

"I don't know, I'm excited. I've been working on my comebacks." Akaashi rolls his eyes.

"You just want to see that cute guy again." Oikawa frowns.

"Maybe..." Akaashi shakes his head while finishing tying the yellowy gold laces on his plain black skates. He's also wearing black leggings with a white pattern around the ankles and calves. He has a long-sleeved white shirt that cuts off right at the hem of his pants, around his belly button. Oikawa slips on his skate covers, wearing a teal short-sleeved crop top with a small rainbow heart on the shoulder and plain black leggings, along with a thin white knee brace.

"Well let's just get it over with."

"They may be gone already." Oikawa says, rising from the bench.

"No, I heard them talking yesterday. They are now just going to stay until either coach shows or enough of us show up." Akaashi groans.

"Do they have to be so petty?"

"Yup."

"Come on." Oikawa sighs and pushes the second door of the locker room, that leads straight to the rink, open. Frigid air greeting them. To no surprise, the hockey players are still there, gathered at the gate to the rink chatting.

The boys approach the group, walking confidently, preparing mentally for their rude comments. The captain is the first to notice them and smirks evilly.

"Well well well, look it's the rest of the slutty gay dancers. What, run out of jobs at the strip club?"


	3. Chapter 3

_~Oikawa~_

_"Well well well, look it's the rest of the slutty gay dancers. What, run out of jobs at the strip club?"_

The group chuckles obnoxiously and Suga scoffs. Oikawa glances from boy to boy, not seeing the one he met last night, before sending them a smirk. "Awww you think I'm pretty enough to work at a strip club? How sweet." Suga and Akaashi snicker, trying to hide the laugh as the captain glares.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you." He spits out but Oikawa's facade stays the same as the boy, who's slightly under 6 foot, comes over, appearing taller due to the skates.

"That's physically impossible, how am I expected to do that." A few skaters behind him chuckle before being elbowed by someone else. The captain grits his teeth.

"Don't act all smart with me." The boy says while taking a step forward. Oikawa puts an arm out, making sure to keep a distance between them.

"Listen up Takeshi, I am really not in the mood to deal with your stupidity. So, it's our turn for the rink and I suggest that you let us through, unless you want to go back to the board which I'm sure none of us want. Now back. Off." The boy scoffs but turns and walks towards their locker room, leading the rest of the team, each sending the boy's disgusted looks. Oikawa turns and catches Iwaizumi's gaze. He sends him a smile and flirtatious wave. Iwaizumi waves back slightly before getting dragged off by a teammate, the boy flipping off the group.

Suga rolls his eyes and steps onto the ice. "Some guy you got there." He mocks before heading out and onto the slick surface. Oikawa sighs, ignoring his comment before joining them on the ice, heading over to the opposite side where their friends are waiting.

"Hey guys! What were you talking to the hockey team about?"

"Oh don't worry Hinata It was just some..." Oikawa glances from Suga to Akaashi who seem annoyed but not to bother with their words, " _Friendly_ chit chat." Hinata shrugs, not aware of the tension between them and the Hockey players since he only just started and can pass as a girl sometimes. He has a feminine body and hangs out with a group of girls at school so some people who haven't met him mistake him for a girl. Him, along with their other teammate Kenma. The hockey team will get to them soon though.

"Alright sorry that took so long. You guys ready?" Their coach Kiyoko comes over to them, standing on the other side of the short wall. "I'll be giving you your routines soon so please let me know when you want to meet up so I can book the dance studio." We all nod as she looks over some papers. "Ok then Oikawa and Sugawara, you two need to work on your triple and quadruple salchow." Oikawa groans while beginning to stretch out his legs. "Then Kageyama and Hinata. I want you two to work on that lift we've been practicing. You guys are so close." Hinata grins up at Kageyama who rolls his eyes.

"See I told you we were doing well."

"Whatever..." He mumbles, ignoring the energetic redhead next to him.

"Alright and then Akaashi, you got the triple Lutz last week. I want you to practice that and help out Kenma who is still struggling." Akaashi and Kenma look at each other before nodding. "Lastly, Yamamoto, Tanaka, and Ennoshita, I want you three to work on the double Axel. Help them out Ennoshita will you?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

"Alright great. I'll be working on each of your routines while you guys practice. I'll also be watching your form and technique and will correct you if you need it. Don't forget to text me about times you want on the group chat and please pick your music by the end of next month." They all nod and thank her before skating off to different sides of the rink, beginning their long awaited practice.

♥♥♥

"Ha! See! Now that's how it's done!" Oikawa mocks, gliding backward on the ice after completing and landing a sloppy Triple Salchow. Suga rolls his eyes, arms crossed as he watches Oikawa skate and stops in front of him, skidding so the ice would go onto Suga's skates.

"Ok first of all we've been at this for an hour and you fell each time. Probably bruising your leg." He shrugs.

"Second..." Oikawa looks at him expectantly while Suga hesitantly speaks, "Ugh fine you win. $10, as promised, waiting in the locker room." Oikawa grins.

"Better keep to that." He starts to skate around Suga, lining up to try another jump, "And your legs are probably more bruised than mine." Suga rolls his eyes and watches Oikawa take off across the ice, turning backward before jumping into the air, attempting to spin four times but lands on the ice after three and a half, his skate catching on the ice, sending him toppling onto the hard ice.

He groans as Suga starts laughing, gaining a few of the other's attention. "Tighten that turn Oikawa!" Kiyoko calls from the stands, sitting next to a short blond girl who is her assistant and also helps with any serious injuries.

"Yup!" Oikawa calls, voice strained from the pain of landing hard on his thigh. He lies still on his back on the cold surface, breathing heavily.

"Hey get up."

"One second jeez, that one hurt."

"Well, your _'friend'_ just showed up." Oikawa's eyes widen.

"Ok, you're lying to get a reaction from me." Suga chuckles and slides over, towering over him.

"I wish I was lying, really, but no. He's sitting in the front row to your right." Oikawa takes a deep breath before jolting to his feet, wincing at the discomfort. Suga points to his right where Iwaizumi is sitting, writing on a sheet of paper that's on a clipboard. Oikawa smirks and looks at Suga. "Watch and learn. This is how you get a guy." Suga rolls his eyes.

"I can get any guy I want. And I do almost every day. There is nothing you can teach me except how to crash and burn." Oikawa turns, skating backward to flip off the silver-haired boy. He then turns around right as he reaches the low wall, placing his hands firmly on the plastic surface to stop him.

"Well well well, we meet again, lover boy." Oikawa leans his elbows on the wall, watching the other read through the paper.

"Don't call me that." He says, not so much as looking at Oikawa, who frowns.

"Fine fine, I'll stick to Iwa-chan then." He speaks playfully, now getting the boy's attention, who looks up with a glare.

"Don't call me that either."

"What? You let me last night." Iwaizumi opens his mouth to speak before closing it. "Have I rendered you speechless?"

"You're a lot more annoying during the day."

"Wha! So mean Iwa-chan." He hears giggles from behind him and turns to flip off Suga and Akaashi who are enjoying the exchange. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and looks down at his papers. "Anyway what are you doing? Didn't your practice end already."

"Yeah, they needed me to come out and fill out a form regarding my injury." Oikawa hums, watching him intently. "Oh that reminds me." Iwaizumi looks up again to meet Oikawa's gaze. "Do you know the name of the boy who works at the front desk?"

"Which one?"

"The nice one." Oikawa chuckles.

"That's Yamaguchi. He's new. I think people figured having a friendly face at the front desk would be better." Iwaizumi chuckles.

"Did they fire Tsukishima?"

"No, he still works here with Yamaguchi. He works more on paperwork and computer stuff. Also keeps Yamaguchi company." Iwaizumi nods slowly, turning back to his forms. "So, how did you injure yourself. I never knew you had to sign forms after solely injuring yourself." Iwaizumi sighs and looks back up at the boy for a second, Oikawa looking very eager to hear the story.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes more than anything." He says enthusiastically, letting Iwaizumi's gaze linger. Sadly, before he can say anything aloud,

"Tōru!" Sounds in the gym. Oikawa groans and turns around.

"What!" He yells back at Akaashi and Suga.

"Quit flirting and get back to practice." Oikawa frowns as Kiyoko looks up and glares up at him.

"Fuck off!" He yells back before hearing laughter from behind him. He turns, seeing Iwaizumi laugh and smile at the situation. Although annoyed, Oikawa likes his smile.

"Looks like my story will have to wait." He says softly. Oikawa pouts and sighs.

"Ugh fine. I'll be holding you to it."

"See you around Oikawa." Oikawa smirks before quickly skating over to his friends so they don't embarrass him more.

"Really! Was that necessary!?" Akaashi giggles.

"Yes, 100%" Oikawa rolls his eyes and pouts. "Now, we only have a little while longer, Let's get to work." Oikawa sighs but agrees, letting Akaashi give him and Suga tips on the Triple and Quadruple Salchow.

Oikawa skates at 110% for the rest of practice, fully aware of Iwaizumi's gaze. He puts all his energy into his jumps, doing his best to land as perfectly as he can. At least he's landing them.

By the time practice is over, Oikawa is exhausted, and badly bruised. He collapses on the bleachers once they exit the rink, groaning dramatically. "Ahhh I'm so tired." Suga rolls his eyes while Akaashi lets Yachi know that they will need some ice.

"Maybe if you weren't trying so hard to impress him you wouldn't be as tired." Oikawa pouts, eyes closed as footsteps approach. "Well speak of the devil." He jolts up, wincing at the pain as Iwaizumi comes over.

"You good?" He asks, hiding a laugh. Suga walks over to the wall of the ice to put his covers on, listening in on their conversation.

"Fantastic." He responds, gaining a chuckle from the other.

"Well I'm impressed. Although you did fall more than you landed those jumps, still it's pretty cool that you can do that stuff." Oikawa's eyes widen, along with Suga's who's keeping his back towards the boys.

"Really? You think it was cool?" Iwaizumi rolls his eyes as the doors to the rink open loudly.

"Yeah. It was cool." Oikawa smiles lightly before his joy is crushed.

"Woah. What the hell are you doing with this freak Iwaizumi?" Two tall brown-haired boys approach, duffle bags with AJ printed on the front, slung over their shoulder.

"Don't tell me he's converting you to the dark side." They both laugh, Oikawa frowning and Iwaizumi rolling his eyes, one of the boys leaning against his shoulder while glaring at Oikawa. "Better stay away from our boy. We won't let you turn him into some gay faggot." Iwaizumi frowns for a second, not particularly liking their language but also not doing anything about it.

"Oi! Back off." Suga turns around, arms crossed over his chest, his skates making him their height since they're both in sneakers.

"Aww did we hurt your boyfriend's feelings?" They taunt looking down at Oikawa who is glaring.

"I said back. Off." Suga says harshly, coming and standing in-between the boys and Oikawa. "Oikawa get your lazy ass off the bleachers and let's go. Akaashi has ice in the locker room." Oikawa stands and the two head off, Oikawa glancing back slightly to meet Iwa's gaze as his friends drag him away. He sighs to himself as the two enter the locker room.

"Hey, where were you two?" Akaashi hands Oikawa the bag of ice, he has already changed and is ready to head to night school.

"Ran into Ichiro and Hiroto."

"Oh shit. You guys ok?" Oikawa sighs, taking off his leggings to reveal the huge bruise already forming. He frowns and slips on shorts before sitting down and placing the ice over the purpled skin.

"Yeah we're fine. Thanks to Suga." Suga rolls his eyes while quickly changing his leggings to sweatpants.

"God their such assholes. And your new buddy was _sooo_ much help." Oikawa rolls his eyes.

"I never said he was perfect." Suga shoots him a look as he slips on a hoodie. "Oh come on, I know you heard what he said. You have to admit he's different." Suga looks away, replaying the words in his mind.

"What did he say?" Akaashi asks while texting Bokuto. Oikawa smirks at Suga, making him say it.

"Ugh fine, he said he was impressed and thought what we did was cool." Akaashi looks up from his phone shocked.

"Damn really?"

"Yup! See I told you he was different!"

"Slightly. He's slightly different. Still an asshole." Suga packs his skates in his bag, before rummaging through, looking for the money he owes Oikawa.

"Anyway, Suga, Kou's here if you're ready."

"Yeah! Thanks." Akaashi nods before turning to Oikawa.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride." Oikawa sighs while removing the ice bag before taking the $10 from Suga, giving him a mocking smirk.

"Nah I'm good. Don't wanna keep you from night school. Besides, I like the walk and its not that far." Akaashi shrugs and the two head out, waving to Oikawa before disappearing out the door.

Oikawa hums quietly to himself before standing up and heading out too, taking the ice bag to the infirmary. He empties the ice into the icebox and throws away the plastic, then walks out and through the rink, watching the varsity hockey team start their second practice. His gaze lingers for a second, watching Iwaizumi take shots at the goalie, making the majority and gaining praise from his team and coach. Oikawa smiles to himself before leaving the rink area and main building.

He politely says goodbye to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, only getting a reply from Yamaguchi but what do you expect? He then walks out into the warm air, watching the sun start to set as he slips out his phone, finding a text from his mother.

===================

7:45//Mom: Hurry home, your sister is heading back to school today and I want you to say goodbye before she leaves. We won't see her again for a few months.

===================

He sighs again, picking up the pace so he doesn't get yelled out, picturing the scene in his head, wondering if his dad will be there. Calmly drinking scotch at the table while reading the newspaper. Ignoring his family and give a simple goodbye to his daughter, not even looking up from the article. Then he'll interrogate his son on grades and friends, never asking about figure skating although why would he. It's girly and gay. Oikawa isn't exactly living up to his father's standards. But then again, that's one of the reasons his family is falling apart before his eyes. Because he's too girly and gay. Not the son his father wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

_~Oikawa~_

"So... how is school going?" His father's tone was calm and demanding. A notebook and newspaper sat to his right on the table while a clear glass filled half with scotch and ice, sat loosely in his hand, a water ring forming on the coaster he had below it.

"Fine," Oikawa said casually, elbow pressed against the wood, palm holding up his chin as he drew circles on the table with his free hand.

"Fine?" His father spoke, displeased with the vague answer.

"G-ood. I mean good sir." Oikawa could feel his composure slipping as his father stared daggers into his forehead. Oikawa's eyes remained fixated on his finger as it moved along the patterned rings of their dining table.

"Hmmm good you say. Look at me boy." Oikawa gulped and looked up, his father's dark eyes looking colder than usual. "Because according to your teacher...you have a 78% in Math and a 79% in English. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes. They are both high B's. I don't see the problem."

"We do not accept B's in this house Tōru!" His father snaps, banging his fist on the table to get his attention, causing Oikawa too flinch. "You would have straight A's if it wasn't for that gay girly shit you do after school."

"It's not-"

"Do NOT! Talk back to me." He flinches again and shuts his mouth, resuming staring at the table. "Get these grades up in the next month or I am banning skating."

"What! Father, you can't be serious." Oikawa rises from his seat, hands placed firmly on the table, voice rising in volume.

"Don't talk to me that way! You will do as I say I am your father! Tomorrow straight home from school to study! Now go to your room!"

"Bu-"

"Now!" His glare is sharp, cutting through to Oikawa's heart, making it hurt and shake. He gulps and quickly rushes to his bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him before sinking to the floor, breaths coming in short.

_What now?_

_______________________________

The sun beamed down on the school, warming the air around them as Bokuto and Akaashi sat together sweetly. Akaashi leaning against Bokuto's chest, letting the sun warm his skin as Bokuto massages his sore shoulder. Akaashi hums quietly, eyes closed, his body relaxed.

Their moment is soon interrupted by footsteps approaching them. Akaashi sighs and opens his eyes, seeing Oikawa approaching, giving them the finger as he sits down. "Well good afternoon to you too," Akaashi says with a small glare before making note of the missing voice. "Where's Suga?"

"I dunno, I thought he was already here." The two look around the school grounds, seeing if they can spot their silver-haired friend.

"Did he say anything before he left?" Bokuto asks, moving his hands from his boyfriend's shoulders to retrieve treats from his bag. Today it's popsicles.

"I dunno, said he had a thing." He says before freezing, brain clicking into place. Akaashi sighs while Oikawa groans, the two standing up. Bokuto's eyes follow them, confused.

"Huh?"

"Ugh not this again. We'll be right back. You better save us some!" Oikawa calls as he and Akaashi walk quickly down the path that leads to the gym. Akaashi waves sweetly before taking off in a jog, Oikawa joining in seconds. Bokuto sighs and smiles lightly, thinking about how in love he is as he starts snacking on a popsicle.

Oikawa and Akaashi arrive quickly at a more secluded spot of the school by the gym. They slow their pace and round the corner, spotting none other than Suga, pressed up against the wall, lips locked with a slightly taller boy with messy brown hair.

Akaashi sighs and rolls his eyes as the two stop about 3 meters (10 feet) to the right of the boy's who are heavily making out. "Come on you whore! Times up." Oikawa calls while Akaashi snickers. The boys don't stop though. Suga grins into the kiss and simply flips off his friends, keeping the others undivided attention on him.

"Hurry up or you don't get a popsicle!" Akaashi threatens, getting the others' attention. He parts them breathlessly before glancing at his friends. He sighs and leans his head against the wall, turning his gaze back to the boy in front of him.

"Well, I gotta go." He bends down and starts to pick up his bag.

"Really? You're leaving for a popsicle?" Suga slings the bag over his shoulder and shrugs.

"It's good practice." He speaks flirtatiously sending the boy a sly smile. The boy blushes, taking a step back as Suga giggles to himself. He steps away and walks to his friends who give him an unimpressed look. "What?" He asks innocently. Oikawa groans and glances over at the boy who still stands there stunned. Akaashi rolls his eyes and the three begin to head back to Bokuto.

"You really need a boyfriend Suga." Akaashi mumbles.

"Do not. That does me just fine." Oikawa sighs.

"Are you ever going to see the same guy twice?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Uh, to get a relationship." Akaashi suggests.

"Nothing good can come from relationships so why would I want one?" Akaashi and Oikawa glance at each other with a frown.

"Suga..." Suga sighs and stops on the path, looking at the boys who are now a few steps in front of him, giving him a concerned look.

"I'm serious. They all just crash and burn."

"So you think Bokuto and I will crash and burn?" Akaashi crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.

"Wha- no I just argh!" Suga groans and takes a deep breath. "I don't mean that no. You guys are perfect for each other and it's gross. Relationships just aren't for me ok?" He speaks lightly, giving his friends a small smile. Oikawa looks at him with sad eyes.

"Suga, it's been almost 2 years..." Oikawa starts, Suga's expression changing instantly at his words.

"Guys seriously. I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine." He shoots them a more forced smile, trying to ease their distressed expressions.

"Ok but the last time you were fine...'" Akaashi's voice falls to a whisper.

"Hey..." Suga approaches Akaashi, taking his hands and holding them tightly, meeting his teary eyes. "I promise I am never ever going to pull something like that again. I just don't want a relationship, ever. That's all, ok?" Akaashi sighs and nods.

"Alright."

"Now can we please drop this?" Suga releases the boy's hands and the three continue to head back to Bokuto.

"Fine fine we'll drop it."

"Thank you."

"You know we just care about you." Oikawa smiles at both boys lightly, swinging an arm over Akaashi's shoulder to get him to ease up.

"I know I know. And thank you, really I appreciate it. I just don't want to talk about it. I wanna, I dunno have fun."

"Is it fun?" Suga shrugs

"Sometimes." Both boys look at him unconvinced but before they can press on, they reach Bokuto. "You guys better actually have popsicles or I'll kill you."

"We do we do relax." Suga hums quietly as Bokuto looks up at them, smiling when his eyes meet Akaashi

"Hey you found him." Bokuto says with a smile, stealing a kiss from Akaashi before handing popsicles to the others.

"Yeah yeah I'm here. For these." He waves the light blue iced treat in front of them. "Not for you losers. I could have been getting dick right now." Suga pops the treat into his mouth, savouring the sweetness while Oikawa chuckles.

"You'd really prefer dick over us!" Oikawa says offended while Akaashi just laughs.

"I'm sure that's not true." Suga shrugs, getting Akaashi to roll his eyes. "Anyway, I'm curious. What did you say that made that guy, whatever his name is, get all flustered?" Suga smirks, eyeing Akaashi and Bokuto, who has begun to massage Akaashi's shoulders, sensing some tension when he returned.

"I said that eating a popsicle was good practice."

"Huh? Practice for what?" Bokuto asks, raising an eyebrow at Suga. Suga just smirks, motioning for him to look at Akaashi, as the black-haired boy pops the tip of his popsicle into his mouth. Bokuto looks at him curiously, as Akaashi slowly and erotically, takes more of the popsicle in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he meets Bokutos gaze. Bokuto's eyes widen in relation and he instantly reddens, burying his face in Akaashi's shoulder as the boys laugh. "Oh god..." He mutters, trying to calm himself. Akaashi giggles and continues to eat his treat, doing so more casually for the sake of his boyfriend, as the group chats and laughs through their break.

♥♥♥

Work work work. Oikawa felt like his brain was going to explode. He's been staring at a textbook page for about 10 minutes, unable to get his eyes to read the words floating around on the page. He's been studying and doing homework since he got home from school, 2:25, up until now, 10:37. He had a small break for dinner, brought to his room by his mother, before forcing himself to do more work.

But now he's at his mental limit. No human can handle school work from 8:00 am to 10:30 pm. No one. Especially not Oikawa.

He sighs and leans back in his chair, glancing at the clock on his nightstand. His parents should have gone to bed around 30 minutes ago. His eyes dance over to his skating bag and the key he has hanging by his window.

_Couldn't hurt._

He bites his lip and slowly rises from his chair, peeking out his door to see his parent's room, lights out and door closed. He smirks before retreating back inside his room and grabbing everything he needed.

♥♥♥

The air was cooler than last time but still felt nice against his face as he unlocked the side door of the rink. The moon hid behind clouds tonight, so the waiting lounge was darker. More eerie but still had a calming vibe to it.

He walks swiftly to the rink, opening the door to let the cold air surround him. The sound of a hockey puck getting hit fills his ears instantly, drawing his attention to a man on the ice, shooting pucks into a net perfectly. Oikawa smiles to himself, letting the door shut behind him as he walks over to the ice.

"Seems like I'm getting Deja vu."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Disclaimer⚠️ This chapter contains homophobic language.

_~Oikawa~_

_"Seems like I'm getting Deja vu."_

Oikawa grins, leaning forward against the wall, letting his bag fall to the ground. "Except last time you were the starstruck one." Iwaizumi turns to look at the boy, breathing heavily.

"I wasn't starstruck." He counters, making Oikawa chuckle.

"Whatever you say." He winks at the boy, getting him to roll his eyes and turn back to what he was doing. Oikawa lets out a quiet, breathy laugh as he takes a seat on the bleachers, removing his sneakers and replacing them with skates. "You seemed starstruck though."

"I was just surprised to see someone here at such a late hour." He grunts at the end of his sentence, sending a puck flying into the net.

"You sure you weren't just impressed with my sick skills Iwa-chan?" Oikawa stands up and slips the covers off his skate as Iwaizumi turns back to him.

"Don't call me that." He says harshly and out of breath, ignoring the first part of Oikawa's statement.

"Nah, imma keep calling you that." He opens the gate and steps onto the ice gracefully. "But I mean, you can always give me a nickname. I'm definitely not opposed to that." He smirks seductively as he skids to a stop in front of Iwa, Oikawa's skates making him a centimeter taller than Iwaizumi. "What do you say, Iwa~chan." The boy glares slightly, shifting the stick in his gloved hands before smirking and turning to hit another puck into the net.

"Alright then, Shittykawa." Oikawa frowns instantly, watching the boy hit the puck powerfully into the net. The two stand in the middle of the rink, the net across from them, near the wall.

"Wha- hey! At least mine is nice! Yours is so mean." Oikawa pouts while Iwa snickers.

"I mean, I can go with Crappykawa, Lazzykawa, Assikawa, Stup-"

"Ok ok geez I get it. Shittykawa it is then." Iwaizumi laughs before skating off to gather the pucks he has shot. Oikawa watches curiously as he picks up the round objects and skates back over. "So what? You just hit pucks into a net?"

"It's more complicated than that, but yes that is part of the game."

"Seems pretty easy."

"Wanna try then?" Iwa holds out the stick for him to take. Oikawa pursues his lips glancing at Iwaizumi who is smirking, before looking around the rink, reminding himself that they are alone.

"Fine." He takes the hockey stick with his bare hands, feeling the cool fiberglass against his fingers.

"Alright," Iwaizumi places a puck on the ground so Oikawa has a clear shot to the net. "Come stand here." He removes his gloves and tosses them to the side before placing his hands on Oikawa's shoulders, moving his body so it's parallel with the puck. "Then you place the toe and the blade on the ice behind the puck. Then bring the stick back and hit it. Piece of cake." Iwaizumi backs up with a smirk as Oikawa glances at the net that's about 27 meters (90 feet) in front of him. He takes a deep breath, pulls the stick back, and swings with as much force as he can, missing the puck completely and sending Iwaizumi into a fit of laughter.

"Oh shut up!" Oikawa pouts looking at the boy who is kneeling on the ice, dying of laughter. Although annoyed and embarrassed, Oikawa can't help but smile lightly at the scene.

"Easy huh?" He says after calming down enough to speak, wiping the tears that formed in his eyes. Oikawa blushes slightly and pouts.

"Fuck off." He mumbles and turns back to the puck, ignoring Iwa's intense gaze as he lines himself up again to hit the puck. He swings back, less, and then hits the puck with little force, sending it about 6 meters (20 feet) in front of them. "Ha! There I hit it." He says proudly as Iwaizumi rises to his feet, glancing at the puck.

"Congrats, You hit the puck around 6 meters. The net though is 27 meters away." Oikawa frowns and crosses his arms at Iwaizumi's sarcastic tone.

"At least I hit it this time." He mumbles as Iwaizumi brings the puck back to him.

"Here." He places his hands on his shoulders again, turning him so he can't see his face. "Bend your legs like this and straighten your back." His hands travel down his spine, reminding him to straighten it before his hands reach Oikawa's legs, pressure being added at his knee, having him bend it, also reminding him that he forgot his knee brace. But that's the least of his worries as Iwaizumi runs his cool hands on Oikawa's body, making the boy flush red. Thankfully Iwaizumi can't see his face. "There now try and remember, don't move the stick that much, keep it lined up with the puck."

"I know that part. That's pretty straightforward."

"And yet you still missed." Oikawa rolls his eyes and goes to hit the puck.

After a few tries, he's able to get the puck farther. About 18 meters now. Iwaizumi a few times would block Oikawa to show him that hockey has other aspects. Oikawa was never able to get the puck past Iwa but they had fun. Laughed and felt totally relaxed with each other.

Oikawa is lined up perfectly with the puck, with Iwaizumi's help of course, as he hits it with as much strength as he can muster, sending the puck flying across the ice. It slides closer and closer to the net, speed slow but not stopping yet. 18 meters. 21 meters. 24 meters! 25! 26! It slowly moves forward, getting up to the line of the net before passing it and barely entering the net. "Yes!" They both cheer loudly, high-fiving as Oikawa jumps with joy, almost slipping if it wasn't for Iwa's hands being placed firmly on his waist as he wobbles.

"Well after 2 hours you finally got it." They both start to laugh, out of breath and smiling as the door to the rink opens, gaining their attention.

"Eww what the fuck did I just walk in on. Some weird gay hookup?" Ichiro, a hockey player with brown hair and blue eyes enters the rink, looking at the boys with disgust. "You really do seem like you're becoming one of the gay faggots Iwaizumi." He stops at the wall, glancing at the two skeptically. "Didn't realize you swung this way."

"I'm not gay Ichiro."

"Will you just shut the hell up! Geez, you're like a goddamn animal!" Oikawa snaps, skating over to the boy with a glare, his words pissing off the other.

"What the fuck did you just call me fag!?"

"A fucking animal. You're gross and a dick." Oikawa stops in front of the boy as he opens the gate, growling, eyes filled with anger.

"You'd better watch yourself with me." He spits out, stepping onto the ice to come face to face with Oikawa.

"Please you don't scare me. You're just some whiny insecure brat, who finds joy in bringing down others to hide his own insecurities, which is just disgusting." The boy grits his teeth and grabs the collar of Oikawa's shirt violently right as Iwaizumi steps in.

"Hey hey stop that." He steps in, pushing Ichiro from Oikawa before turning to him. "Look just back off Oikawa." He says suddenly, making Oikawa's eyes widen in shock and hurt.

"What the fuck did you just say to me." He says coldly, keeping the pain at bay.

"I said back off and go." Iwaizumi points to the door and glares at him while Ichiro snickers behind him. Oikawa scoffs and says nothing more, solely gets off the ice, picks up his bag, and heads to the locker room, trying to keep all his hurt and confused emotions at bay.

_______________________________

_~Suga~_

It was about 7:30 pm when Suga got home from practice. He had dinner with his parents and little brother, Koji, who turned 14 last month. Their dinner was quiet, casual chatter about their day and after school activities floating around the table.

Suga then spent the majority of his night studying alone in his room, saying goodnight to his parents at around 9:30.

It was now about 11:34, Suga lies in his bed staring up at the ceiling, contemplating life as all teenagers do when his phone buzzed on his bedside table.

 **11:34//Unknown:**  
Hey, it's Akito.

Suga looks at the screen confused as he sits up.

_Akito?_

**11:35//Unknown:**  
Yeah, Akito. From lunch.

_Oh right, sorry it's been a long night._

**11:36//Popsicle Guy:**  
No worries, we didn't really get to formalities anyway.

Suga smirks, understanding completely why this guy texted him.

_Well, I'm glad you texted._   
_I've been thinking about you..._

**11:37//Popsicle Guy:**  
Oh, really? 😏

 _mmhm, we got interrupted earlier._  
 _So of course I have been_ 😉

 **11:38//Popsicle Guy:**  
Then, what do you say to finishing what we started? Tonight.

Suga bites his lip and glances at the time, knowing full well that his family was asleep.

_Sounds fun. I think I'd like that._

**11:39//Popsicle Guy:**  
12:45 - Ueno Hotel - Room 1109

 _See you soon_ 😘

Suga clicks off his phone and jumps out of his bed, walking over to his closet to change before heading over to his window, which luckily is on the first floor of his house while the rest of his family is upstairs. He grabs a hoodie and his credit card before slipping out the window and heading down the street and to the bus stop.


End file.
